


Hot Chocolate

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: First jab at a  reader insert fic in a while.  I'm also a love struck fool for Jon Bernthal's portrayal of Frank Castle(Repost from 100 fanfic collection for easier reading)disclaimer: i don't own anything Marvel or Punisher related. (thank anne rice for the disclaimer bs since she sued a fan. i'm 90% sure)
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304
Kudos: 1





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> First jab at a reader insert fic in a while. I'm also a love struck fool for Jon Bernthal's portrayal of Frank Castle
> 
> (Repost from 100 fanfic collection for easier reading)
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own anything Marvel or Punisher related. (thank anne rice for the disclaimer bs since she sued a fan. i'm 90% sure)

He hadn’t been in your hometown for all that long. The locals gave him a wide berth when he took one of his rare food stock up trips at the locally run grocery store. It was on one of these trips you met Frank, staring at the small stock of coffee with disdain.   
  
“They won’t stock up until next week.” You tired to smile as he cracked his knuckles before wiping out the remaining stock of coffee bags and tins. The only other thing in his hand basket was a bottle of water. “You might need more than water and coffee until then.”

Frank chuckled lowly and introduced himself. Before long, he was helping you with your shopping and asking for more information about your town. You found it kind of odd that this man, claiming to be here for a vacation, had chosen now of all times to take it. The harsh winter was just about to set in and anyone in their right mind vacationing here was well stocked up on food and gasoline.   
  
You were surprised by the fact he helped you load your groceries into your small, well traveled car. A car you often made jokes about breaking down after three decades.

That’s how you found yourself in Frank’s rental, an old Victorian on the outskirts of town. The damn car seemed to know it was it’s time at the start of a damn blizzard and that Frank would be coming the same way to help you.

“Here, Y/N,” Frank gently placed a warm cup of your recently purchased hot chocolate in your hands. “It’s going to be a while until the snow stops.”


End file.
